List of people from Oregon
]] This is a list of notable people associated with the U.S. state of Oregon through either birth and/or residence. A , musician]] * Bruce Abbott (born 1954) – actor * Kenneth Acker (born 1992) – cornerback for the San Francisco 49ers * Duane Ackerson (born 1942) – poet * Alvin P. Adams, Jr. (1942–2015) – diplomat * Obo Addy (1936–2012) – worldbeat musician * Brad Adkins (born 1973) – artist * Brock Adams (1927–2004) – U.S. Representative and Senator from Washington * Robert H. Adleman (1919–1995) – novelist, historian and restaurateur * Danny Ainge (born 1959) – former National Basketball Association and Major League Baseball player, NBA executive * Erik Ainge (born 1986) – New York Jets quarterback, and nephew of Danny Ainge * Art Alexakis (born 1962) – member of Everclear * Jerome Alden (1921–1997) – playwright and screenwriter * James H. Allen (1928–2015) – clown, author * Laura Allen (born 1974) – actress * Ryan Allen (born 1990) – punter for the New England Patriots * Goli Ameri (born 1956) – U.S. Assistant Secretary of State for Educational and Cultural Affairs * Rachel Ames (born 1929) – actress * Aminé (born 1994) – hip hop musician and rapper * Bob Amsberry (1928–1957) – actor * David Anders (born 1981) – actor * Derek Anderson (born 1983) – quarterback for the Carolina Panthers * Larry Andersen (born 1962) – former Major League Baseball pitcher * Bruce Anderson (born 1944) – former National Football League linebacker * Derek Anderson (born 1983) – National Football League quarterback * Scott Anderson (born 1962) – former Major League Baseball pitcher * Andy Andrist (born 1965) – stand-up comedian * Oliver Cromwell Applegate (1845–1938) – politicianCorning, Howard M. (1989) Dictionary of Oregon History. Binfords & Mort Publishing. p. 10. * James E. Atwater (born 1946) – scientist; 2006 Wright Brothers medalist * Montgomery Atwater (1904–1976) – author, skier, avalanche control expert * Les AuCoin (born 1942) — retired US Congressman, 1st Dist., 1974-1992, Oregon State House Majority Leader, 1973-74 * Jean M. Auel (born 1936) – author * Thomas J. Autzen (1888–1958) – namesake of University of Oregon's stadium, contributing engineer to plywood manufacturing technologies B , actress]] , actor]] * Charlie Babb (1873–1954) – Major League Baseball shortstop * Wally Backman (born 1959) – Major League Baseball second baseman, Oregon Sports Hall of Fame inductee * Preston Bailey (born 2000) – actor * Carl Barks (1901–2001) – comic book writer and artist * Rex T. Barber (1917–2001) – World War II fighter pilot; known for shooting down Isoroku Yamamoto * Jeffrey Barry (born 1969) – former Major League Baseball outfielder * Blanche Bates (1873–1941) – stage and film actress * Scott Beach (1931–1996) – actor * Terry Bean – co-founder of the Human Rights Campaign and Democratic National Committee member * James Beard (1903–1985) – chef and food journalist * Austin Bibens-Dirkx (born 1985) – relief pitcher for the Texas Rangers * Josh Bidwell (born 1976) – former NFL punter * Mel Blanc (1908–1989) – voice actor * Sheila Bleck (born 1974) – IFBB professional bodybuilder * Lynette Boggs (born 1963) – politician, attorney, author, Miss Oregon 1989 * Harry D. Boivin (1904–1999) – lawyer and legislative leader * Tracy Bonham (born 1967) – alternative rock musician * William H. Boring (1841–1932) – Civil War veteran, pioneer * Kevin Boss (born 1984) – tight end for the Kansas City Chiefs * Chris Botti (born 1962) – trumpeter, recording artist * Grayson Boucher (born 1984) – basketball player in the Streetball Mix Tape Tour * Bill Bowerman (1911–1999) – track coach at University of Oregon, Nike co-founder * Matt Braunger (born 1974) – actor and stand-up comedian * Ronnie Brewer (born 1985) – player for the Chicago Bulls * Meredith Brooks (born 1958) – musician * Scott Brosius (born 1966) – former Major League Baseball third baseman for the Oakland A's and New York Yankees * Jasmin Savoy Brown (born 1994) – actress * Bill Brown (1855–1941) – pioneer horse and sheep rancher * Kate Brown (born 1960) – Spanish-born politician, 38th and current Governor of Oregon * Brian Bruney (born 1982) – former Major League Baseball relief pitcher * Louise Bryant (1885–1936) – journalist and writer * Edgar Buchanan (1903–1979) – actor * Peter Buck (born 1956) – musician, lead guitarist of R.E.M. * Jamie Burke (born 1971) – former Major League Baseball catcher * Ty Burrell (born 1967) – actor * Brian Burres (born 1981) – Major League Baseball pitcher for the Pittsburgh Pirates C , author]] * Bruce Campbell (born 1958) – actor * Marion Eugene Carl (1915–1998) – United States Marine Corps fighter ace and record-setting test pilot * Jean Carmen (1913–1993) – actress, pin-up model * Margaret Carter (born 1935) – politician * Raymond Carver (1938–1988) – author * Erin Chambers (born 1979) – actress * Jeff Charleston (born 1983) – former National Football League defensive end * Daveigh Chase (born 1990) – actress *Arthur Chin (1913-1997) – World War II flying ace * Janet Chvatal (born 1964) – classical soprano, author and director of musicals * Adam Cimber (born 1990) – Major League Baseball pitcher for the Cleveland Indians * Beverly Cleary (born 1916) – author * Donald Cook (1901–1961) – actor * Kellen Clemens (born 1983) – National Football League quarterback for the San Diego Chargers * Michelle Clunie (born 1969) – actress * Chad Cota (born 1971) – former National Football League player and co-owner of InfoStructure * Pinto Colvig (1892–1967) – actor, voice actor * Thomas Condon (1822–1907) – minister, geologist, and paleontologist * Gretchen Corbett (born 1947) – actress * Henry W. Corbett (1827–1903) – Oregon pioneer, businessman, politician, and philanthropist * Henry L. Corbett (1881–1957) – businessman, civic leader, and politician * Robert O. Cornthwaite (1917–2006) – character actor, Picket Fences * Trevor Crowe (born 1983) – former Major League Baseball outfielder * Ann Curry (born 1956) – television journalist D , astronaut]] * Bernard Daly (1858–1920) – Pioneer doctor, businessman, rancher, and politician * George Dantzig (1914–2005) – mathematical scientist * Ray (1900–1983) and Hugh DeAutremont (1900–1984) – criminals * David DeCoteau (born 1962) – film director and producer * Richard Diebenkorn (1922–1993) – artist * Marie Aioe Dorion (ca. 1786–1850) – member of Pacific Fur Company expedition * Sarah Dougher (born 1967) – musician * Sho Dozono (born 1944) – businessman, candidate in 2008 Portland mayoral race * Brandon Drury (born 1992) – second baseman for the Arizona Diamondbacks * Mindy Duncan – beauty queen * Mike Dunleavy, Jr. (born 1980) – basketball player for the Chicago Bulls * Patrick Duffy (born 1949) – actor * Katherine Dunn (1945–2016) – writer * James Dutton (born 1968) – astronaut E , outfielder for the New York Yankees]] * Robert Eakin (1848–1917) – Oregon Supreme Court chief justice * Randall Edwards (born 1961) – Oregon State Treasurer * Chandler Egan (1884–1936) – golf course designer * Mike Ekstrom (born 1983) – Major League Baseball pitcher for the Tampa Bay Rays * Sam Elliott (born 1944) – actor * LeRoy Ellis (1940–2012) – NBA basketball player * Jacoby Ellsbury (born 1983) – Major League Baseball outfielder for the New York Yankees * Harris Ellsworth (1899–1986) – member of U.S. Congress from Oregon * Jeri Ellsworth (born 1974) – entrepreneur and autodidact computer chip designer * Jack Ely (1943–2015) – musician of The Kingsmen * Douglas Engelbart (1925–2013) – inventor and early computer pioneer * Siegfried Engelmann (1931-2019) — educator * Marie Equi (1872–1952) – physician and anarchist * John R. Everett (1918-1992) - President of Hollins College, first Chancellor of the Municipal College System of the City of New York, and President of the New School for Social Research * Neil Everett (born 1962) – ESPN sportscaster * Tom Everett (born 1948) – actor * Chris Eyre (born 1968) – film director and producer F , actress]] * Tami Farrell (born 1984) – Miss Teen USA 2003 * Mark Few (born 1962) – head men's basketball coach at Gonzaga University * Todd Field (born 1964) – screenwriter, film director, actor * David Fincher (born 1962) – film director * Francis Fletcher (1814–1871) – British Oregon pioneer * George Buck Flower (1937–2004) – actor * Sally Flynn (born 1946) – singer * Dick Fosbury (born 1947) – track and field athlete; invented the "Fosbury Flop" * Howie Fox (1921–1955) – Major League Baseball pitcher * Harriet Frank, Jr. (born 1917) – screenwriter * Nell Franzen (1889–1973) – actress * Alex Frost (born 1987) – actor G , cartoonist]] * Clark Gable (1901–1960) – actor * Maggie Gallagher (born 1960) – social conservative writer and commentator * Dan Gauthier (born 1963) – actor * Laura Gibson (born 1979) – singer-songwriter, musician * Alfred Carlton Gilbert (1884–1961) – athlete, toy-maker and businessman; inventor of the Erector Set * Karl Glusman (born 1988) – actor * Neil Goldschmidt (born 1940) – influential and controversial Governor, Mayor of Portland, lobbyist * Alex Green (born 1988) – National Football League running back for the Green Bay Packers * Edith Green (1910–1987) – Oregon congresswoman and educator * Scott Gragg (born 1972) – National Football League offensive tackle for the San Francisco 49ers and New York Jets * Kevin Gregg (born 1978) – relief pitcher for the Baltimore Orioles * Matt Groening (born 1954) – creator of The Simpsons * Jeremy Guthrie (born 1979) – Major League Baseball pitcher for the Kansas City Royals H , 34th President of the United States]] * Kevin Hagen (1928–2005) – actor * Page Hamilton (born 1960) – musician * William "Bill" Hanley (1910–1935) – pioneer rancher and wildlife conservation advocate * Kathleen Hanna (born 1968) – singer, songwriter * Tonya Harding (born 1970) – ice skater, boxer * Katie Harman (born 1980) – Miss America 2002 * Gregory Harrison (born 1950) – actor, Trapper John, M.D. * Oscar Harstad (1892–1985) – Major League Baseball pitcher * Taylor Hart (born 1991) – defensive end for the Philadelphia Eagles * Mark Hatfield (1922–2011) – Oregon legislator, secretary of state, governor and U.S. senator * Scott Hatteberg (born 1969) – former MLB first baseman and catcher * John Haughm (born 1975) – vocalist and guitarist for folk metal band Agalloch * Carey Hayes (born 1961) – screenwriter * Chad Hayes (born 1961) – screenwriter * Todd Haynes (born 1961) – director * Hazel P. Heath (1909–1998) – mayor, Homer, Alaska * Jon Heder (born 1977) – actor * Margaux Hemingway (1955–1996) – fashion model, actress and granddaughter of writer Ernest Hemingway * Bobby Henderson – Pastafarian and prophet of the Church of the Flying Spaghetti Monster * Howard Hesseman (born 1940) – actor, played disc jockey "Johnny Fever" on the television sitcom WKRP in Cincinnati *Leah Hing (1907-2001) - pilot * D.K. Holm (born 1953) – movie reviewer, Internet columnist, radio broadcaster, and author * Herbert Hoover (1874–1964) – moved to Oregon at the age of eleven; 31st President of the United States (1929–1933) * Nick Hundley (born 1983) – catcher for the Baltimore Orioles I * Terri Irwin (born 1964) – naturalist and conservationist (with husband Steve Irwin) J , leader of the Wal-lam-wat-kain (Wallowa) band of Nez Perce]] * Clifton James (1920–2017) – actor, best known for his roles as Sheriff J.W. Pepper alongside Roger Moore in two James Bond films * Larry Jansen (1920–2009) – Major League Baseball pitcher and coach * Margo Jennings (born 1945) – athletic coach * Ethel Jewett (1877–1944) – actress * Bill Johnson (1960–2016) – World Cup alpine ski racer * June Jones (born 1953) – head football coach for Southern Methodist University * Terrence Jones (born 1992) – basketball player for the Houston Rockets * Chief Joseph (1840–1904) – chief of the Wal-lam-wat-kain (Wallowa) band of Nez Perce Native Americans K * Mat Kearney (born 1978) – musician * Barnaby Keeney (1914–1980) – president of Brown University * Scott Kelly (born 1967) – musician Neurosis * Shell Kepler (1958–2008) – actress * Maude Kerns (1876–1965) – avant-garde visual artist * Ken Kesey (1935–2001) – author * Kip Kinkel (born 1982) – school shooter * Justin Kirk (born 1969) – actor * John Kitzhaber (born 1947) – Oregon Governor (1995–2003, 2011–2015) * Phil Knight (born 1938) – founder of Nike * Tonya Knight (born 1966) – IFBB professional bodybuilder * A. Thomas Kraabel (1934–2016) – classics scholarU.S., Evangelical Lutheran Church of America, Records, 1875-1940, November 1934. Central Lutheran Church, Portland, Oregon, United States. * Jon Krakauer (born 1954) – author and mountaineer * Nicholas Kristof (born 1959) – Pulitzer Prize-winning journalist * Taya Kyle (born 1974) – author, wife of Chris Kyle L , Native American rights activist]] * Winona LaDuke (born 1959) – Native American activist * Alicia Lagano (born 1979) – actress * Ben Hur Lampman (1886–1954) – journalist, essayist, Poet Laureate * Frances Moore Lappé (born 1944) – author and activist * Lars Larson (born 1959) – radio talk show host * Ursula K. Le Guin (born 1929) – author * Barbara Coombs Lee (born 1947) – president of Compassion & Choices *Hazel Ying Lee (1912-1944) – military pilot * Leonard Levy (1923–2006) – Pulitzer Prize winner * Rian Lindell (born 1977) – NFL placekicker for the Buffalo Bills * Jon Lindstrom (born 1957) – actor, General Hospital, Port Charles * Gary Loudermilk (born 1952) – radio personality, known as "Gary the Retard" in Howard Stern's Wack Pack * Courtney Love (born 1964) – musician, actress * Kevin Love (born 1987) – NBA basketball player for the Cleveland Cavaliers * Jed Lowrie (born 1984) – infielder for the Houston Astros M , actress]] , jazz singer and guitarist]] * Ranald MacDonald (1824–1894) – first man to teach the English language in Japan * Holly Madison (born 1979) – former girlfriend of Playboy founder Hugh Hefner, model, television personality * Dick Magruder (1946–1978) – rancher, lawyer, and politician * Larry Mahan (born 1943) – six-time World All-Around Rodeo Champion cowboy * Donald Malarkey (born 1921) – World War II soldier * Bridget Marquardt (born 1973) – former girlfriend of Playboy founder Hugh Hefner, model, actress, television personality * Richard Laurence Marquette (born 1934) – serial killer * Jeron Mastrud (born 1987) – tight end for the Oakland Raiders * David Mayo (born 1991) – linebacker for the Carolina Panthers * Lewis A. McArthur (1883–1951) – author of Oregon Geographic Names * Tom McCall (1913–1983) – 30th Governor of Oregon * David McCord (1897–1997) – poet * Rose McGowan (born 1973) – actress * Dallas McKennon (1919–2009) – voice actor; voice of Gumby, Pokey, Archie Andrews, and Tony the Tiger * Cathy McMorris Rodgers (born 1969) – U.S. Representative, Chair of the House Republican Conference * Charles McNary (1874–1944) – U.S. senator, and 1940 republican U.S. vice presidential nominee * Pat McQuistan (born 1983) - former NFL player (Dallas Cowboys, Miami Dolphins, New Orleans Saints, Arizona Cardinals, and Tennessee Titans) * Paul McQuistan (born 1983) – former NFL player. 2013 Super Bowl winner with the Seattle Seahawks (also played with Oakland Raiders, Jacksonville Jaguars, and Cleveland Browns). * Mayo Methot (1904–1951) – actress; third wife of Humphrey Bogart * Charis Michelsen (born 1974) – actress and former model * Quintin Mikell (born 1980) – safety for the Philadelphia Eagles * Jourdan Miller (born 1993) – fashion model, America's Next Top Model winner * Bob Mionske (born 1962) – attorney and former Olympic and professional bicycle racer * Geoffrey Moore (born 1946) – high-technology consultant and author * Joel Moore (born 1977) – actor * Walt Morey (1907–1992) – author * Lee Morse (1897–1954) – jazz and blues singer/songwriter, Broadway actress * Macy Morse (born 1921) – peace activist * Ona Munson (1903–1955) – actress * Dale Murphy (born 1956) – former Major League Baseball player * Brent Musburger (born 1939) – CBS, ABC, ESPN sportscaster N * Legedu Naanee (born 1983) – National Football League wide receiver for the San Diego Chargers * James Nesmith (1820–1885) – Oregon pioneer, lawyer, and politician * John Strong Newberry (1822–1892) – geologist, physician, explorer, and author * William A. Niskanen (1933–2011) – economist * Kim Novak (born 1933) – actress O * Austin O'Brien (born 1981) – actor * Owamagbe Odighizuwa (born 1992) – defensive end for the New York Giants * Jack Ohman (born 1960) – editorial cartoonist for The Oregonian * Musse Olol – social activist * Eric Christian Olsen (born 1977) – actor * Kaitlin Olson (born 1975) – actress * Bethenia Angelina Owens-Adair (1840–1926) – activist, physician P , author]] * Bob Packwood (born 1932) – former United States Senate and Chairman of the Senate Finance Committee * Bettie Page (1923–2008) – pin-up model * Chuck Palahniuk (born 1961) – journalist, author * Mark Parent (born 1961) – former Major League Baseball catcher * Ken Patera (born 1943) – professional wrestler, Olympic weightlifter, and strongman competitor * Chief Paulina (died 1867) – leader of the Hunipuitöka band of Northern Paiute Native Americans * Linus Pauling (1901–1994) – chemist and activist; only person to win two Nobel Prizes outright * Bill Pearl (born 1930) – world champion bodybuilder * Alfred Peet (1920–2007) – founder of Peet's Coffee & Tea * Kari Ann Peniche (born 1984) – actress * Jack Pennick (1895–1964) – actor * Tom Peterson (born 1930) – home appliance retailer and television pitchman * Kim M. Peyton-McDonald (1957–1986) – gold medalist from 1976 Summer Olympics; Oregon Sports Hall of Fame inductee * Julianne Phillips (born 1960) – actress; ex-wife of Bruce Springsteen * River Phoenix (1970–1993) – actor, musician, and activist * Mitch Pileggi (born 1952) – actor * Henry Pittock (1835–1919) – Oregon pioneer; founder and publisher of The Oregonian * Troy Polamalu (born 1981) – strong safety for the Pittsburgh Steelers * Elias Porter (1914–1987) – psychologist * Norris Poulson (1895–1982) – 36th mayor of Los Angeles * Jane Powell (born 1929) – actress * Steve Prefontaine (1951–1975) – track athlete * Megan Prelinger (born 1967) – cultural historian, archivist * Maudie Prickett (1914–1976) – actress R , journalist]] * Ruth Radelet (born 1982) – musician, lead singer of Chromatics * Ahmad Rashād (born 1949) – college and National Football League player and sportscaster * Johnnie Ray (1927–1990) – singer, songwriter * Susan Raye (born 1944) – country singer * John Reed (1887–1920) – journalist and Bolshevik activist * Holiday Reinhorn (born 1967) – fiction writer; married to actor Rainn Wilson * Mike Remmers (born 1989) – offensive tackle for the Carolina Panthers * Harold Reynolds (born 1960) – Major League Baseball player; television analyst * Kim Rhodes (born 1969) – actress and singer * Mike Rich (born 1959) – screenwriter * Jenelle Riley (born 1972) – journalist, screenwriter"United States Public Records, 1970-2009," database, FamilySearch (23 May 2014), Jenelle Lynn Riley, Residence, Culver City, California, United States; a third party aggregator of publicly available information. * Mike Riley (born 1953) – football player for Alabama Crimson Tide and Nebraska Cornhuskers head coach * Lisa Rinna (born 1963) – actress * Terry Robb (born 1956) – fingerstyle guitarist * Dante Rosario (born 1984) – tight end for the Chicago Bears * Terrence Ross (born 1991) – NBA player for the Toronto Raptors * Zac Rosscup (born 1988) – pitcher for the Chicago Cubs * Mark Rothko (1903–1970) – Latvian expressionist artist * Aaron Rowand (born 1977) – MLB player for San Francisco Giants and Chicago White Sox * Burt Rutan (born 1943) – aerospace engineer * Ad Rutschman (born 1931) – football and baseball coach at Linfield College * Susan Ruttan (born 1948) – actress S , pilot]] , actress]] * Domantas Sabonis (born 1996) – player for the Indiana Pacers * Mendel Sachs (1927–2012) – theoretical physicist * Katee Sackhoff (born 1980) – actress * Curtis Salgado (born 1954) – blues, rhythm and blues, and soul singer and harmonica player * Rebecca Schaeffer (1967–1989) – actress * Shoni Schimmel (born 1992) – WNBA player with the Atlanta Dream * Les Schwab (1917–2007) – businessman * Dale Scott (born 1959) – Major League Baseball umpire * Daniel Seavey (born 1999) – musician, singer-songwriter, and contestant on American Idol season 14 * Doc Severinsen (born 1927) – trumpeter, bandleader on The Tonight Show * Kyle Singler (born 1988) – small forward for the Oklahoma City Thunder * Sonny Sixkiller – former Washington Huskies quarterback; actor * Alek Skarlatos (born 1992) – Oregon Army National Guardsman specialist known for stopping a gunman in a Paris-bound train from Amsterdam via Brussels; contestant on Dancing with the Stars season 21 * Matt Slauson (born 1986) – guard for the Chicago Bears * Dean Smith (1899–1987) – pioneer pilot * Elliott Smith (1969–2003) – musician * Chael Sonnen (born 1977) – mixed martial artist * Esperanza Spalding (born 1984) – jazz musician * Erik Spoelstra (born 1970) – head coach for the Miami Heat * Mary Jane Spurlin (1883–1970) – Oregon's first woman judge * Ralph Stackpole (1885–1973) – visual artist * Colleen Stan (born 1956) – kidnapping victim, activist * William Gladstone Steel (1883–1934) – conservationist, known as the "father of Crater Lake" *Dorothy Hester Stenzel (1910-1991) – record-breaking stunt pilot * Ryan Stevenson (born 1979) – musician * David Ogden Stiers (1942–2018) – actor * Eric A. Stillwell (born 1962) – screenwriter and producer * Kimberley Strassel (born 1972) – author, member of ''The Wall Street Journal'' editorial board * Robert W. Straub (1920–2002) – Governor of Oregon * Brenda Strong (born 1960) – actress * Sally Struthers (born 1948) – actress * Drew Struzan (born 1947) – artist * Ndamukong Suh (born 1987) – defensive tackle for the Los Angeles Rams * William L. Sullivan (born 1953) – author of outdoor guide books T , actress]] * Jack Tafari (born 1946) – housing-rights activist * Ruth Taylor (1905–1984) – actress * Maria Thayer (born 1975) – actress * Tommy Thayer (born 1960) – musician, lead guitarist of Kiss * Inga Thompson (born 1968) – professional bicycle racer * Andy Tillman (born 1952) – Llama rancher, businessman, and author * Barrett Tillman (born 1948) – novelist and military historian * Kevin Towers (born 1961) – general manager for the Arizona Diamondbacks * April Genevieve Tucholke – young adult novelist * Corin Tucker (born 1972) – musician, guitarist U * Ime Udoka (born 1977) – small forward for the San Antonio Spurs * Sara Jean Underwood (born 1984) – Playboy Playmate of the Year 2007, model, actress V * Richard VanGrunsven (born 1939) – homebuilt aircraft designer * Gus Van Sant (born 1952) – director * Paige VanZant (born 1994) – mixed martial artist * Laura Veirs (born 1973) – folk singer-songwriter * Will Vinton (born 1948) – director and producer W , actress]] * Lindsay Wagner (born 1949) – actress * Don Wakamatsu (born 1963) – bench coach for the Kansas City Royals * Neale Donald Walsch (born 1943) – author * Don Walsh (born 1931) – oceanographer, explorer * Bill Warren (1943–2016) – film historian * Craig Wasson (born 1954) – actor * Michael Waterman (born 1942) – scientist * Connor Weil (born 1994) – actor * Bob Welch – author and columnist * John West (1809–1888) – Scottish captain and inventor * Oswald West (1873–1960) – 14th Governor of Oregon * Opal Whiteley (1897–1992) – nature writer and diarist * Dave Wiegand – winner of 2005 and 2009 National Scrabble championship * Carl Wieman (born 1951) – physicist, winner of 2001 Nobel Prize in Physics laureate * Dave Wilcox (born 1942) – Hall of Fame linebacker with the San Francisco 49ers * Edy Williams (born 1942) – film and television actress * Mitch Williams (born 1964) – Major League Baseball relief pitcher, studio analyst for MLB Network * Bridgette Wilson (born 1973) – actress, singer and model * Nancy Wilson (born 1954) – musician, Heart * Kyle Wiltjer (born 1992) – player for the Houston Rockets *Henry Hope Wong (1900-?) – pioneer pilot * Renn Woods (born 1958) – actress * Anthony Wynn (born 1962) – author Y * Minoru Yasui (1916-1986) – lawyer and civil rights activist Z * John Zerzan (born 1943) – anthropologist and anarchist writer See also ;By city * List of people from Bend, Oregon * List of people from Eugene, Oregon * List of people from Hillsboro, Oregon * List of people from Portland, Oregon ;By public office * List of Chief Justices of the Oregon Supreme Court * List of Governors of Oregon * List of Oregon judges * List of Presidents of the Oregon State Senate * List of speakers of the Oregon House of Representatives * List of United States Representatives from Oregon * List of United States Senators from Oregon ;By educational institution affiliation * List of Oregon State University alumni * List of Oregon State University faculty and staff * List of Reed College people * List of University of Oregon alumni * List of University of Oregon faculty and staff * List of Willamette University alumni References Category:Lists Category:Lists of people from Oregon Category:Oregon-related lists